Christina's Trilogy
by MissAntelope
Summary: Now that I think of it, Christina has lost many people close to her. This is her reactions. A trilogy of one shots based on Will, Fernando, and Al
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hell! My name is MissAntelope and I just finished reading Insurgent the other day and oh my gosh. Amazing. I almost started to cry when she shot will. **_**NO! You can't kill off Will!**_** And of course, as a writer for Fanfiction, I am always thinking of ideas for stories. So what happens when Christina awakes from the simulation and finds Will? Oh no! Sorry if I don't get them in character well, it takes me a while to figure my way through characters at first.**

**Enjoy!**

Christina's POV:

On normal days, I wake up in a bed, the covers tightly wrapped around me. I normally don't sleepwalk but when I wake up this morning, I am standing above a man dressed all in grey.

He is trembling and reaching for a woman to his right. She too is dressed all in grey and a a gun is pressed into her head. She is crying and their fingers meet in between. The gun at her head is held by a fellow dauntless. I have seen this girl during meal times. She is happy and bubbly a few tables away from us, but now she drops the gun and drops to the floor in a heap of sobs.

The abnegation woman gets up and backs a few feet away from me. I notice that my fingers are formed over the trigger of a gun, aimed right for the back of the man's head. A lump forms in my throat and immediately I drop the gun in the street.

"I'm sorry," I choke out and step away. My hands are clammy and trembling at my sides as I watch the couple join together and rush towards a screaming girl. The child is clinging to a boy about my age. His eyes are blank and his fingers are pale.

"My son!" The man cries. The family huddles together and the father cradles the boy's head. A gunshot wound in his chest spills over onto the street. The mother and sister hold each other close and stare silently at the body, tears streaming down their cheeks.

_Did I shoot that boy?_ I have to look away. As soon as I rip myself away from this scene, the reality sets in.

I am standing in the middle of an Abnegation street. Dauntless shouts echo off the walls and bodies lay haphazardly in the street. My heart thumps louder as I accidentally step on an older woman's leg in front of me. She is a bloody mess and I have to hold my breath to keep myself from caving in.

I need to find Will. He will know what to do and make this better. I see the body of an older dauntless man laying in the street and I start getting nervous. I need to find Will.

I see a girl. It's Marlene.

"Marlene!" I call. She stops staring at her hands and looks up. "Where's Will?" Someone brushes past quickly, knocking to me to the side. Marlene looks at me with wide eyes, mouth open slightly. She shrugs her shoulders and looks back at her hands.

I run through the streets, shoving through arguing people, turning over every body that has sandy blonde hair. I only hope that I don't find what I want on the floor.

After searching down the entire street, I desperately call out his name. "_WILL!_" No response. I start checking down alleys and the areas between abnegation houses. First and second alley was empty. The third alley only had a little girl dressed in grey hiding behind a dumpster.

"Will!" I try again. Peeking down the fourth alley, it is a bit wider and has more people than the last three. None of them have sandy blonde hair except for the last one.

A body is laying face down, motionless. A pool of blood puddles around his head. There are patches of blonde hair that aren't soaked in blood. _This can't be Will… It can't… _I push the person over onto his back.

I gasped and my chest deflated as it started to hollow out. It felt like my life was over as I gripped the sides of Will's face and screamed into the open air. I doubled over towards him when I felt how cold his skin was. I was so close to him, our foreheads were touching.

I'm dauntless and I'm getting used to the fact that people will get bloody when we fight. It's not the fact that I have his blood on me that scares me, it's the lifeless look in his eyes as he stares off at a point in space. I hope I wouldn't have to see that look on anybody ever again.

I closed his eyes with shaky fingers and it made it more bearable. I don't see how people can say that "Now, he could be sleeping." I know the truth. He isn't sleeping. If Will were asleep, he would be holding me close to his warm and strong body. Not the other way around. If he were asleep, I would feel his hot breath and his fingers wouldn't be deathly pale and icy between mine. Not this lifeless heap of limbs that once held a beautiful smile and a pair of interested eyes.

I eventually folded his arms over his stomach and straightened his legs, trying to ignore the bloody hole in his head. I threw his gun as far away as possible and straightened his hair as best as I could. He now looked somewhat peaceful. Leaning down, I kissed him on the forehead, like I know he would if I were gone. I stood up and staggered away from his slack face.

"Goodbye."

There were too many bodies in the streets to count, so no one would help me now. I don't even know what to do now. Where to go. What to say. Instead, I walked the streets, listening to the helpless cries of love ones, shouts of the dauntless, and sobs of the injured.

It was bad enough loosing Al, but this wasn't the same. This was a different kind of pain.

Once my head was as clear as it was going to get, I started thinking about other things that what I was going to do with the rest of my life without Will. Even his name hurt to think.

I hope Tris was okay. She is my best friend and she is probably the only one who would be able to say the right thing right now. If Four was killed, it would destroy her, so I worried about him too. I hope Peter died.

My family is Candor, so if this was only an attack on the Abnegation, they should be okay. But, of course I have know idea what this was, so I tried not to get my hopes up.

Then I thought of revenge.

I was going to get my vengeance. I'm going to kill the person who took Will away from me. My palms got sweaty as I thought about blood being spilt. Vengeance is going to taste sweet.

I am Dauntless and I will be brave.

**A/N: Alright, so she lost Will… I think I'm going to do 2 more one shots about Al and Fernando next. Just add them into the story think. It's like Christina's trilogy of disaster! YAY! And if I don't get all the facts straight, cut me some slack. Okay, enough. I'll stop : )**

**Have a great day and hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I have been finishing up some other stories before I start working on this, just to get them outta the way! Enjoy this chapter. I don't know exactly what happens, so I'm just gong to try my best.**

Christina's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about how Al could do something horrible like that. I see the way he looks at Tris. There was no excuse for him to do that.

I was trying to fall asleep that night. It was hard despite the fact that I could hear every squeaky bed as the sleeper tossed. Eventually, I settled to laying on my side and watching the floor.

I heard someone get up. Their heavy footsteps drag past me and stopped by my bed.

"Christina, you awake?" It was Al. I didn't want to talk right now. I closed my eyes and pretended to be in dream world. I heard a sigh escape from his mouth. "Alright. I'm sorry." His voice sounded small. I wanted to right there and then to smack him, beat him up, because I know he wouldn't fight back.

I heard him walk a bit more and then the door shut behind him. I opened my eyes and waited for anything to happen.

If I had to guess, it would be about half and hour later when a tall dauntless man walked in the initiate's room. He looked to be about thirty and had long limbs with shaggy brown hair.

"Is anyone awake?" He said with a mellow voice. I lifted my head to look at him. A few other people got out of their bunks too. "Please come with me."

I passed by Will and Tris who were still asleep. Peter who was giving me the creeps right now, and I were the only one who followed him out in the corridor.

Out in the hallway, Peter shut the door behind us. Marlene and Uriah were standing outside. Marlene had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Is Al in there?" The man asked.

"No, he left. I saw him."

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I caught a glimpse of tattoos that snaked around the inside of his arms. "An initiate tossed himself over the chasm. We are hauling him up now."

"Who was it?" I asked, already dreading the answer. The man stayed quiet, just looking at the ground.

"It was Al." Peter laughed. "No wonder… didn't think he was going to last."

"No, it can't be Al, he…" I stopped and let reality set in. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying not to scream and let the tears go. I'm not sure if I could ever stop if I started now. "Maybe it was an accident."

"No. It wasn't." Uriah muttered. He's right. How can you pitch yourself into a river that has railings lining the edge?

My teeth sunk into my lip as I ran back into the initiate room. I thought, _why? Why would he do this? _I looked at Tris and knew why he would topple over there because of guilt.

His guilt will only make more guilt. It wasn't fair. I realized now that tears were streaming down my face. I shook Tris's arm and her eyes flew open.

"Christina, what-?" She started.

"It's Al." I felt myself tremble. She flung herself out of bed and I tugged her out the door. I heard her quick footsteps behind me as her short legs pounded through the hallway. I tried to think of the warm wrist I was grabbing onto instead of where we were going.

When we got to the opening there was a huddled group of people gathered around the chasm. I grabbed with both hands onto Tris's arm, hoping the body they were pulling over the railings was not the one that I sat across from for every meal.

I hiccupped and frowned. Tris squeezed her way through the crowd and I followed, squeezing harder with every step. The river below roared with the rushing tide and filled my ears with white noise.

When we got to the front, a large lump was laying on the ground.

Tris clapped a hand over her mouth and sunk to her knees. I went down and it was then, did I recognize who was laying in front of me.

A knot tightened in my throat as I saw the hollow eyes and cold skin. It was Al.

I don't know how to describe this moment. It felt as if a piece of me broke away and fell off that chasm with him. I thought how worse it would be if Will were the one who threw himself off the railing, but it wasn't. It was one of my best friends.

Some people murmured behind me and I couldn't make out what they were saying. I turned my head into Tris's shoulder so I could avoid the empty stare of Al as they tried to fit him in a black body bag. I felt Tris's shoulders heave.

Something told me to see what she was laughing about, but I didn't want to chance it in case I saw Al again. I squeezed tighter to her.

Tris laughed again and she ripped her arm away from my grasp. Her footsteps echoed off the walls behind me and she left me alone to collapse on myself.

"What's going on?" Will asked. I turned around and he saw he was pushing through to the front of the crowd. I watched his pale green eyes pass over the black body bag as it was being carried off. He glanced at me on the ground and dropped next to me. "Christina!"

His arms wrapped around me and I leaned further into him. I know he could help carry the weight for me, so I let him take it.

"It's Al, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded into his chest and he leaned down. I felt his breath in my hair and it started to calm me down a bit.

I don't know what this world it coming to, but I can only hope it is the last bit of crazy that I will see for a long time.

**A/N; Alright, so… Awesome! I loved Fernando, so the next and last chapter will be about **_**him!**_** Yay!**

**Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to finish this in one bang!**

Christina's POV:

"Oh! Sorry, Nando!" I joked. Fernando looked at me in the shadows of the night with a smile. Tris said something but I was just enjoying the fact that Fernando was taking away most of the pain I felt when I thought about Will. In a way it was comforting to be able to forget the sadness that wanted to consume me.

"When a pretty girl calls you by a nickname, it is only logical to respond to it." He said. Tris looked at me with a smile played on her face, but I turned my head away.

It was to soon. I liked Fernando, but his crooked smiled reminded me too much of Will.

With Tris's incredibly smart idea for using the ladders as a way across, I helped her place it on the window sill. It stretched out towards the other end of the building. The ladder settles on the brink and Tris starts going across. She almost falls off but makes it into the other building. It's not long before the others and I are across.

I felt sick as I made my way across. Below are so many guns and people from my old faction. The thought of my little sister with a gun makes me want Jeanine dead even more.

Fernando is the last across. He is in the same position as Tris, no one to hold one side. Inside I pray that he will make it across safely.

Fernando moves across the ladder awkwardly. His limbs are moving stiffly across the rungs and he looks like an insect that is flailing around.

My knuckles turn white on the hem of my shirt.

Fernando is halfway across the ladder when something comes loose from his shirt pocket. It seems like I am in slow motion as his glasses hit the ladder on their way down.

I gasp and stretch out my fingers.

"Fernan-" Tris screams. I would scream as well, but I can't find the energy in me. The glasses below, cause an uproar and the Candor below turn their guns up. The Candor below blend in, so everyone looks like a grey mob instead of black and white.

Fernando's leg spasms and he collapses against the rungs.

I lurch myself forward when I see the thick red blood ooze from his middle. No one is holding me back from going after him. The red falls like syrup on the ladder and onto the Candor crowd.

"Don't be an idiot!" He says and for a second, all I see is Will. He is staring directly at me. Fernando's voice is soft, but defiant. "Leave me." I can barely hear him over the gunfire. The ladder slips and he reaches out one more time.

I just lost my rock. Will is dead. Tris is saving the day all the time. Al is gone. I left my family. I have no one and even though I just met Fernando, he was someone I could depend on. I know I could.

His broken body below lays unmoving and the Candor return to their positions. I blinked as I pulled myself back into the room. I stared at the window as the rain started to thunder on the walls. I caught Tris in the corner of my eye, but she wasn't doing much either.

Then it hit me. I have lived through Will's death, seen Al's cold body, and watched a new friend fall to his death.

I have the worst of luck.

**A/N: Alright, so I know I only have… What, one review? HAHA! Alright, well I want to thank you personally.**

**DandelionsFlyingThroughBlueAir,**

**Thank you so much for clicking on my story! You ROCK! I hope you enjoyed it and it's over now!**

**Have a wonderful summer-DandelionsFlyingThroughBlueAir!**


End file.
